


3rd Kinktober - Biting

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Collars, Comic takes aftercare really really serious, Comic's a good cook, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light overstimulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Red loves it when Comic gets possessive, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Grillby flirts with Red and Comic instantly gets jealous which ends in rough, possessive sex.





	3rd Kinktober - Biting

**Author's Note:**

> UT!Sans = Comic  
> UF!Sans = Red
> 
> Comic's taller by a few centimetres.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this day of Kinktober too!

Red gasped when he felt his mate's teeth sink into the vulnerable bone of his neck. He absolutely loved it when Comic got possessive of him. The small skeleton would probably have to thank Grillby for flirting with him in front of his lover because jealousy was the only way to get the other to really give in to his primal side. Red tossed his head back, exposing a larger amount of bone submissively, moaning loudly when he felt marrow bubble up from the wound and his senses went into overdrive. Comic drew back with a smirk and lapped at the marrow, letting out a low groan as the incredibly sweet, cherry like taste of his lover's magic hit his tongue. Red moaned and writhed under him and the taller skeleton let out a possessive growl when he saw that the smaller had bared his neck for him, also exposing the thin, cyan collar he was wearing for him.

"you like that, huh?" Comic asked teasingly. He sucked on the wound gently, rubbing the shorter's ribs. Red locked up, gripping the sheets tightly and nodded, letting out a low moan.

"who do you belong to?" Comic growled, still feeling incredibly jealous that the smaller had let Grillby flirt with him. He scratched the other's sternum, leaving behind bright red lines of agitated bone. Red groaned lowly, closing his eye sockets in bliss.

"m yo-yours... m-master..." Red gasped, barely able to formulate a sentence in his hazed out state. Comic let out a guttural growl, sinking his teeth into one of the smaller's ribs. Red moaned loudly, writhing beneath the other, his eye sockets shooting open. Comic took his member and guided it to the other's opening, rubbing his length against Red's opening slowly, smirking when the other bucked his hips invitingly, nodding his enthusiastic consent.

Red moaned, his eye sockets closing in bliss. "p-p-please~" The smaller pleaded. Comic unlatched his teeth from the other's rib to talk, using his free hand to caress his cheek bone.

"with pleasure~" The taller practically purred. "but you have to look at me. i want to see just how much i can wreck you~" Comic demanded, pressing his member into his partner's wet heat slowly, not wanting to hurt the other. Red nodded and opened his eye sockets, clenching around the taller's thick length with a moan. Comic smirked, pushing the rest of the way in in one quick thrust, making his lover scream. The taller risked a glance down. His member was fully buried in the other's red pussy, stretching him quite a bit. The smaller wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling himself closer with a whine.

"m-move! pl-ngh-please, mast-EehhhHr~!" Red pleaded with the last of his wit, trailing off into a scream as his lover pulled out slowly, thrusting in hard and deep, making his back rub against the mattress with the force. Comic gasped in pleasure as the dripping wet heat tightened around him, attempting to keep him inside. He bit the smaller's collar bone, making the other scream with pleasured pain. Red closed his hazed over eye sockets, moaning in the rythm his lover's thrusts created. Comic licked the blood away, speeding up his thrusts as he could feel the smaller's passage spasm around him, telling him that his lover was close. He bit Red's neck gently, making him come with a scream, the bite being the thing to tip him over the edge. Comic gasped when the smaller squeezed his cock, making him come with a loud moan of his name.

"rehhdd~" Comic moaned, thrusting in all the way and spurted his cum into the waiting pussy, filling Red up to the brim. He collapsed on top of his smaller lover, lying there for a few seconds to collect himself before he got to his hands and knees and pulled out. Red was looking at him in a post-orgasmic haze, moaning softly when Comic's cock rubbed against his inner walls. Magical cum spilled onto the sheets as the taller skeleton pulled out. He sat there for a moment before taking a warm, wet rag from a water filled bowl on the bedside table. He started to wipe Red down in small, gentle circles, rubbing away their combined release from the shorter's pelvis. The shorter skeleton moaned with overstimulation, closing his eye sockets tiredly.

"thank you, red. you were really good today." Comic praised quietly, applying his healing magic on his lover's neck after he had wiped away the marrow. He dipped the rag into the bowl and wrung it out a bit. He started cleaning all the wounds before healing them, wrapping the ones he couldn't heal completely in gauze. He whispered encouragements and thank you's to Red thorough all of it, helping the shorter skeleton come down from his high. His lover looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"any other spots you would like me to clean?" Comic asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's teeth. Red shook his head, sighing happily when he was kissed and watched as his lover wiped himself down.

"do you need water, monster candy?" Comic queried quietly, caressing Red's cheek bone.

"a g-glass of water might be n-nice..." Red mumbled sleepily, sounding completely and utterly satisfied. Comic nodded, ready to fulfill all of the smaller's wishes. He teleported into the kitchen and got a glass out of the drawer, having to stand on his tip toes to reach it. He levitated himself up to the high-but-not-as-ridiculously-high-as-the-last sink and filled up the glass with cold water. He teleported back and handed Red, who was miraculously still conscious, the glass. The small skeleton emptied it quickly, drinking in large, greedy gulps and sighed contently when he was done, handing the glass to Comic who put it onto the bedside table.

"anything else?" Comic asked with a yawn. Red shook his head and hummed happily as his lover laid down beside him and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his cheek bone. They both drifted off quickly, getting a restful sleep for once.

 

Comic heard a loud thump from upstairs and was in the room he shared with his lover in a second, completely foregoing the pancakes he had been about to make. Red was lying on the floor, groaning.

"why?" Red grumbled, attempting to stand up. Comic chuckled and picked him up, holding him close.

"do you want to take a shower?" Comic asked mischievously, grinning at his lover as he trailed a finger down his naked pelvis, making the other moan as the sore bone was touched. The taller received frantic nodding and teleported them to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare is important, ya all!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
